Gone
by VividSea
Summary: Sorin used to be Natsu's old teammate, but after a mission, she disappeared, supposedly dead. What if she was actually sent to the Grand Line? Natsu and Lucy must now chase down Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate who is connected to Sorin's past. But to find Straw Hat Luffy, they'll need some help from the Surgeon of Death and Izzy Sal, a shopkeeper who sells Eternal Poses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mystery of Sorin

Lucy had enough. Every day, Natsu would find his way into her house, so now it was time for some payback.

She crept to the front door of Natsu's snug cottage and burst open the door- only to find that there was nobody there. But it sure was a mess.

Overcome with a strong sense to clean everything up, Lucy swept and scrubbed until everything was perfect. On the upside, Natsu now could live in a clean house. On the downside, Lucy had just realized that she had wasted around five hours cleaning it.

She fell flat onto the floor in exhaustion. If she had not done that, then the mystery of Sorin would have never been uncovered.

You see, underneath Natsu's bed was a broken picture frame. It looked as if it had been kicked underneath the bed, the glass being shattered and cracked.

Lucy carefully pulled the picture out of the frame and gave it a good look. It was a picture of a younger version of Natsu and a young girl that looked about his age.

They were standing on one of the tables in the guild and held a sign that read, "Team Ignis Ventus is officially created!"

The girl had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and she had bright green eyes. At the back of the picture was a letter. Lucy could only presume that it was from the girl in the picture.

Dear Natsu,

I'm glad that our team has finally been created. I hope that we go on a bunch of fun adventures and get to defeat lots of bad guys. In case you forgot, Ignis means fire and Ventus means wind. Remember? You lost the bet so I got to choose the name of our team. You should of known that Cana would outdrink the Master. ANyways, thanks for being my friend!

-Sorin

"Sorin. That's strange. I've never heard of anyone mention the name Sorin." Lucy had a bad feeling about it.

The fact that Lucy had never heard of the girl Sorin and that the girl was very close to Natsu, but he never mentioned it at all pointed to the fact that something had happened to her. It was also another clue that the picture frame had been angrily kicked underneath the bed.

When she got to the guild, she was greeted by her friend, Cana, who was drinking as usual.

Cana saw Lucy's face. "Is everything alright? You look kind of down."

Lucy sat next to Cana. "Do you know a girl named... Sorin?"

Cana's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly returned to normal. "Yeah. Sorin used to be Natsu's teammate when they were younger."

"Then why don't I see her in the guild?"

"She died 6 years ago. They were both twelve. Natsu and Sorin went on a job and when they returned, they were attacked by a dark mage. Natsu said that the sun blinded him and when he could finally see, the dark mage was running away and Sorin was nowhere to be found. You know, we sent search parties everywhere, but she never turned up. We had to except the fact that she was probably dead, but Natsu still thinks that somewhere, she's still alive."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry for bringing up something like that." Lucy said softly.

Cana smiled sadly. "It's okay. It would have been brought up eventually. It is almost the day when she disappeared. Natsu should be depressed by now, so it's best if you could take him on a job. You know, to take his mind off things."

Lucy nodded. "I'll try that."

Just then, Natsu bust into the guild. "Lucy! We have a job!" yelled Happy. Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming!" The job was simple.

Some neighbors wanted them to check out a house that is supposedly haunted since it was abandoned years ago, its owner never showing up and never showing any signs of moving away. They just disappeared.

While they walked toward the house, Natsu seemed fidgety.

Lucy glanced at Natsu. "Natsu? You seem to be anxious. Are you okay?" He looked up at the haunted house. They had arrived.

"This house... I think that it's Sorin's house. It has her smell all over it."

They cautiously opened up the door and entered the house. It was a small place. There was a bedroom, a living room, a small bathroom, and a small kitchen.

The kitchen showed signs and smells of rotten food still in the fridge. The bathroom had clothes set up for the next day and the bedroom had a bed and a desk. Everything was covered in dust.

The living room was the room that caught their attention. It had a single oak table in the middle of the room with papers and books covering every spare surface.

The walls were home to papers and maps which had been pinned onto it and it was just a large mess in general.

But there was one thing that stood out. It was a large pile of multiple versions of a letter that was addressed to the Fairy Tail Guild.

It was as if Sorin couldn't figure out what to write to them. They were all crumpled up and crossed out and most of the words in the letter were impossible to make out due to the age of the paper, the dust, and the lack of light in the room.

Lucy picked up a piece of paper and read aloud the words legible. "Foosha Village, Luffy, Pirates, the Grand Line, the One Piece?"

Happy gave Lucy a confused look. "Are you sure you're reading it right?" She scowled angrily. "It's not like I can't read!"

Natsu picked up a page that had gold outlining on it and began to read it aloud. "Return to the world of the spine. Bring the people around me to the world of seas."

Unknowingly to him, he had just activated the magic circle that was carved onto the floor, the magic circle that they had all failed to notice due to the papers on the floor.

Then with a blinding light, the light that reminded Natsu of the usn that had blinded his eyes when Sorin disappeared, engulfed them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New World

They woke up in an alley. While Natsu and Lucy were relatively fine, Happy had the unlucky strike of landing inside a trash can.

"My whole head hurts!" complained Natsu. "At least you aren't on a train." "Happy, don't mention it, I'm getting a little sick myself." "Honestly Natsu, you get motion sickness from even thinking about a train?" "What?" "Yeah! Lucy's just mean!" "Shut up you dumb cat!" "Save me Natsu!"

Happy ran away from an enraged Lucy while Natsu threw up whatever was left of his stomach into the trash can that Happy used to be in.

"Sir, are you okay?" He looked up to see a girl in a brown cloak. The hood shadowed her face, making it impossible to see her facial features.

"Motion sickness." He threw up again. "Would you like to come to my house? I have some medicine there for motion sickness. I'm a doctor."

He glanced up from the trash can. "What's your name?" She smiled. "Doctor Sal. Yours?" "Natsu."

He followed her to her house, which happened to be a small apartment with just a bedroom and a bathroom. "Sorry it's so small, but I'm low on money. This is the best that I can do."

Natsu nodded as she handed him a jar filled with medication. "I didn't know that there was medicine for motion sickness." She laughed as she brought down the hood of her cloak, revealing long brown hair tied into a side braid with matching brown eyes.

"Well, it was necessary since the only way you can travel from island to island is by boat. Especially if you're a pirate or a marine."

"What's a marine?" Doctor Sal seemed shocked. "You don't know what a marine is?" He shook his head. "Well, they work for the World Government and protect people from pirates." "Why?" "Don't you know that pirates bring sorrow with them wherever they go? They kill, rob, and are the worst kind of humans."

"You talk like it's from experience." pointed out Natsu. "It is. This whole island is overrun with pirates. We have to pay them to not take our lives. I can barely make it as a doctor so I have to sell Eternal Poses, but who's going to buy those things? If we leave, they'll kill us."

"Then why don't you call those marines?" "Why would they help a measly village when they have to stop bigger pirate crews like the Straw Hats, the Whitebeard Pirates, and the Heart Pirates? It's bad enough that the Straw Hat Pirates showed back up at Sabaody. Now marines are worried about them and not us."

"Then save yourself." Natsu stated bluntly. She was surprised, little tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "I can't. I'm weak. I can't do anything." "Alright, I'll help you get off this island." "You can't! You'll die!"

Natsu lit his fist on fire. "Hey, you helped me, so I'll help you!" She backed away slightly. "Devil Fruit user." she whispered.

Whatever was going through Doctor Sal's head quickly disappeared when they heard a scream.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Natsu stood up abruptly. "That sounded like Lucy!" He ran out of her house and into the street.

Doctor Sal just stared after him unable to move. "These people are crazy." Thinking that she had to do something, she searched around her house and pulled out a kitchen cutting knife.

Then she proceeded to rush out of the house, not wanting her patient dying on her before he even got to pay her.

But by the time she got there, the pirates that had attacked Lucy were on fire. Literally on fire.

Doctor Sal felt silly holding her knife in her hand while the people that the town hated were running around in circles, comically screaming like girls.

Natsu grinned as a FLYING BLUE CAT flew above him. A blond girl, who had to be Lucy, sighed as she talked to a well dress man with amber hair.

Natsu grinned when he noticed her and ran toward her. "Hey, why don't you leave the island with us?" She shook her head. " I don't own a boat. In fact, no one does, except the pirates on this island."

He grinned and Doctor Sal had a feeling that he was about to do something extremely stupid. "Well, then we can just ask them right?"

Lucy, who was close enough to hear the conversation, angrily kicked Natsu in the face. "You want to die?" Loke smirked and disappeared.

Doctor Sal's eyes widened. "That man-" "He's a celestial spirit." inputted Lucy. Doctor Sal continued to stare wide eyed.

Natsu grinned a rather toothy grin and slapped her on the back. "Pack up because we're going to sea!"

Happy looked dumbstruck. "I can't believe that Natsu would voluntarily say that he wanted to go to the sea... on a ship!" Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Maybe he really did hit is head."

The group followed Doctor Sal back into her apartment, where she nervously began to pack. Lucy picked up an object that had the frame of an hourglass, but instead of sand, it was a glass orb with a needle in the middle of it.

Doctor Sal looked up. "That's an Eternal Pose. You can keep it if you want to." "What's an Eternal Pose?" "It's a compass that will always point to one island. That one points to Nanimonai Island, but I have no idea why anyone would want to go there at all."

Lucy didn't question it.

After Doctor Sal finished packing, Natsu grinned about getting to kick some pirate butt, but his smile falter when he saw a picture in one of the newspapers that laid around the doctor's apartment.

He pointed to it and Lucy picked it up to get a better look. It was a picture of the back of a girl, one of her shoulders was bare, showing the distinct mark of Fairy Tail.

The caption read, "Golden Arrow strikes again, earning herself a bounty of 400,000,000 beli" Natsu's face considerably paled. "Sorin. That's Sorin! But why would she have a bounty?"

* * *

 **Sorry if the story felt rushed in anyway, because I've been trying to finish this story so that I could finally start on some ACT practice questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Golden Arrow

Doctor Sal glanced at the paper. "That's Golden Arrow, a feared pirate in the New World. She was infamous after she betrayed the Marines and became a pirate instead. Nobody knows what her face looks like and the only thing that you can identify her is by that mark on her shoulder. Now that I think about it, you have that same exact mark on your shoulder as well." She pointed to Natsu's guild mark.

"Do you know her?" she asked. Natsu shook his head. "Maybe. I don't know."

Happy looked up to Natsu. "It has to be Sorin, right Natsu? She has the same exact guild mark on the same exact spot."

Lucy shook her head. "But who knows for sure?"

Doctor Sal nodded. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, but I do know a rumor about Golden Arrow. Everyone's talking about it. Apparently, she knows one of the Supernovas, but no one's sure which one it is."

The group gave Doctor Sal a questioning look, which caused her to sigh a little. "A Supernova is a pirate who gained a 100,000,000 beli bounty before they entered the New World."

Before any of them could ask what the New World was, she hurried to finish the explanations.

"The New World is where the One Piece is. The One Piece is the grand treasure that has unimaginable value. It's what caused the Great Pirate Era. If you get the One Piece, then you'll be King of the Pirates. Gold D. Roger, the late pirate king, hid the One Piece somewhere in the Grand Line. The Grand Line is split into two different parts, the Paradise half and the New World."

Lucy tilted her head. "So who are the Supernovas?"

Doctor Sal swung a bag over her shoulder as she double checked if she left anything else in her house before she would leave.

"There are eleven of them, but they're all extremely dangerous so don't expect to just ask them out of the blue if they know who Golden Arrow is." Even though she said that, Natsu looked as if he was going to invite them all over for a free-for-all fight.

"I only know a few. You know, I don't invest most of my time learning about pirates." Suddenly the door was knocked on in a quick, harsh fashion.

Doctor Sal rushed to the window and unlatched it so that it could open all the way. "Hurry! I only know one person who would knock like that and you don't want to meet him! If we're going to leave this island and steal the pirates' ship, then we have to do it now!"

"What's the rush?" asked Lucy, with Happy flying next to her. The door continued to be pounded by someone behind it.

Doctor Sal prepared to jump out. "You don't need to know." After she jumped, Lucy followed along with Happy, but before Natsu did the same, he grabbed the newspaper that was left on the table. He glanced at the picture of Golden Arrow before stuffing it into his pants' pocket and jumping through the window.

The door soon opened afterward. It had been completely blown off the hinges and it flew into the doctor's abandoned house. A man walked in, cloaked in black.

* * *

Doctor Sal lifted the hood of her cloak to cover her face as she walked with Lucy, Happy, and Natsu down the streets.

"The ship should be near the coast. It's big, with a black pirate flag of the Corroy Pirates. Once you see it, I suggest that you take control of it and then run away like your life depends on it. The Corroy Pirates have a small group of people who are much worse than the people that you just set on fire back in the street."

Natsu laughed. "They can't all be that bad! I'll just blow them up!" She scowled. "It won't be that easy. To defeat them, we'll need a plan. Does anyone have any ideas on how we'll fight them?"

Happy raised his hand. "I think Lucy is fat, so I can't carry her onto the ship." "That's completely irrelevant!" screamed Lucy.

Though Natsu laughed, Doctor Sal's face remained neutral. "This isn't something to laugh about. One wrong move and you're dead."

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry! We're members of Fairy Tail!"

Doctor Sal's face was shadowed by the hood of her cloak. "Then you're pirates right? Pirates are despicable! They should all die!"

Lucy turned around to face Doctor Sal. "We're not pirates. Fairy Tail is just a... group of people. We're family."

"I saw you hesitate for a while. You're lying."

"Trust me we aren't lying!"

Natsu nodded. "We're wizards!"

Lucy sighed. She had been planning on not telling her that they were from a different world.

"Wizards? Magic doesn't exist. You probably got your power from a devil fruit."

"Yep, that's right!" Lucy strained her grin.

"Anyways, the Corroy Pirates' ship most likely has someone guarding it, so it won't be so easy. Mess up one time, and you'll die a public death."

The group reached the docks, where a large wooden ship swayed in the waves, looking as peaceful as a pirate ship looked. (Which wasn't very peaceful..)

They could hear the conversations of the pirates on board. "You idiot, did you really think that you could miss a couple of citizen taxes and I wouldn't notice?" "Captain, I'm sorry!" "We'll see how sorry you really are." _Bang!_

Doctor Sal breathed in deeply. "That's Dars Corroy, the captain of the Corroy Pirates. Known for his cruelty, even to his own crew. He runs this town and his ship on fear and fear alone." She turned to them. "He's the last person that you want to mess with."

Dars Corroy, a man with a thick brown beard and bushy eyebrows, suddenly snapped his head towards their direction. Doctor Sal froze. "He's blind, but his hearing is really good, so just stay still and don't make a sound." whispered Doctor Sal.

Everyone paused for a moment, but Natsu sneezed due to his enhanced sense of smell. The sea gave off a fishy smell that anyone could smell even if they were miles away. Dars Corroy grinned and pointed toward them. "Intruders! Make sure you bring them to me, I was getting bored anyway!"

Men scrambled toward the group. "So much for making a plan." mumbled Doctor Sal.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't really upload this week because I have to take the ACT test in two weeks so expect me not to upload during those two weeks, but I will upload more often after I finish my ACT test.**

 **Don't worry, this story will get more interesting soon and I will introduce some actual One Piece characters after they escape the island.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 1st Clue- Reva Waters

The Corroy Pirates rushed towards the group and Natsu lit his fist on fire, preparing to fight them. But someone beat them to the punch and the front row of attacking men staggered, their clothes suddenly turning blood red as they stumbled onto the ground.

Doctor Sal scowled slightly. "It's _them_."

The source of the violence came from a girl with amber hair and unusual bright blue eyes. She twirled two handguns around her index fingers and smiled a rather sadistic smile. "Mr. Green, I managed to clean the filth. May I continue?"

A man nodded. He wore a business formal tux and held a handkerchief over his nose. "Just don't get them anywhere near me, Reva." She smiled. "Of course, Mr. Green."

The girl, whose name was Reva, continued to shoot them all down, one after another. Each shot was aimed at their hearts and the air filled with the scent of death.

Doctor Sal just stood there while Lucy, Natsu, and Happy starred in horror at the scene before them.

"They call her the Sniper of Hearts. She's an ex-Marine. Known for killing her enemies by one shot straight through the heart."

Lucy gasped, a hand covering her mouth in shock. "How horrible."

Doctor Sal glanced at Lucy. "Weren't you going to do the same? To fight is to kill. Why fight if you don't mean to kill? If you don't plan on being killed, then expect that you yourself will be killed instead."

Lucy shook her head. "We may have been ready to fight, but we have no intention of killing."

"Are you that naive to believe your own statement?" Doctor Sal shuffled to avoid a dead body falling to the floor. She starred at the scene before her in distaste.

"I'm a doctor. I've seen blood and things that would of woken you up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night."

Lucy was surprised. One moment, Doctor Sal was the average citizen with no experience in fighting and the next, she was a cold person, completely different to the personality that she had known before. Was this her real personality or was this just a reminder of her past?

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Natsu's battle cry quickly brought her out of her deep thoughts. She looked up, only in time to see him charging head first toward the captain of the Corroy Pirates.

Only one word made it through her head.

 _Idiot._

Lucy took in a deep breath, trying to contain her anger at his stupid move. Didn't Doctor Sal warn them about the captain. He had good hearing even though he was blind. Plus he was the captain of a pirate crew. He could probably hear Natsu yelling miles away.

The notorious captain simply moved slightly to the side, not even being grazed by Natsu's attack. Meanwhile, Natsu crashed into the wooden ship.

Doctor Sal seemed to be murmuring things under her breath and Lucy was 100% sure that they were swear words.

Much to her surprise, the doctor pulled out the kitchen knife that she had brought out on the street earlier. She ran towards the captain and aimed at him with the intent to kill. The pirate simply flipped her onto her back.

But Doctor Sal had been expecting this.

Years in the field taught her to expect the worse before it actually came. It was a doctor's job to save the patient and the best way to do that was to prepare for the whole operation to go wrong and have a plan on what to do if it actually came true.

You could say that she was treating this fight like one of the many operations that had done.

So Doctor Sal, with the kitchen knife still in hand, plunged it into the pirate captain's leg.

It wasn't a pretty sight to behold.

Natsu, of course, came stumbling out of the rubble at the worst time possible and since his mindset was only on punching the man who had previously been his target, he lunged at the man.

They both fell into the water below.

Doctor Sal, believing that Natsu was a devil fruit eater, plunged in after them.

Amid the confusion of the sudden loss of their captain, Reva Waters took the chance to take out a few more of them. This cause the men to give up on defeating the ambered haired beauty. So they turned their attention to the blonde, the one who was standing away from the fight along with a blue cat.

Aiming all their attacks at her, Lucy quickly pulled out her Celestial Spirit keys and summoned Loke, who with a simple Regulus Impact, sent the remaining men into the water to join their captain, Doctor Sal, and Natsu, being that any of them had come back to the surface for air. This worried Lucy.

She knew that Natsu could swim, recalling the time when he had once suggested that they swim all the way to Galuna Island instead of using a boat.

But she didn't know about the doctor.

Lucy ran toward the edge of the docks to see air bubbles rising toward the surface. Was one of the drowning? Not hesitating for a second, the mage plunged one of her keys into the water.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

Aquarius appeared, looking less than pleased. "Really Lucy, I was just in the middle of a date with my _boyfriend_. Now if you excuse me..." And with that, she disappeared, leaving Lucy no other choice than to dive into the water.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust but when she could finally see what was going on, she was surprised by what was happening.

Natsu was wrestling with the captain of the Corroy Pirates and Doctor Sal was fighting off the men that she had just recently sent into the water.

But Lucy knew that they were running out of breath. She was about to try her luck again and summon Aquarius, but the girl, Reva, had apparently dived into the water after her. She brandished her pistols and began to finish the work that she had started on the surface.

Lucy swam towards Doctor Sal, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the surface. When they got there, they both gasped for air.

The doctor choked slightly. "Thank you." she said hoarsely.

Natsu and Dars Corroy splashed toward the surface, throwing punches and yelling insults toward each other. To be truthful, it was more like a childish tantrum than a fight between experienced adults. Perhaps it was just the water.

But Reva, the Sniper of Hearts, was still down there.

Doctor Sal looked at Lucy with fear in her eyes.

"You have to save Reva! She knew Golden Arrow and she may know something about the person that you're searching for!"

* * *

 **I wonder if that counts as a cliff-hanger. Oh well. I find it really strange how I can write this extremely fast but writing an essay that's due tomorrow totally escapes me. (Blame the procrastination)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reva's Past with Golden Arrow

Natsu didn't need any persuasion. He broke away from Dars Corroy and before he dove back under, he told them to get on the pirate ship because they were going to leave soon. And with that, he plunged under the water, but not before punching Dars Corroy into the next century.

Lucy and Doctor Sal dragged Happy along with them as they climbed onto the massive ship. Doctor Sal also managed to grab the things that she had packed before, rather surprised that they weren't covered in blood or resting at the bottom of the ocean.

Nobody was on the ship. They were probably in the water, but Lucy turned to find herself face to face with the man who ordered Reva to kill the pirates. He gestured for them to get on the deck.

When they did, Doctor Sal held a face of pure disgust at the man. "Mr. Green." Before Lucy could ask Doctor Sal what was wrong, Natsu heaved the ex-marine onto the deck, along with himself.

Reva was coughing terribly. Mr. Green looked as if he couldn't care less that he employe nearly died.

Natsu growled slightly, but Lucy held him back, mumbling to him about needing to prepare the ship so that they could leave the dock before the pirates caught up to them from the water.

Doctor Sal was doing just that. Her expression steely and her gaze was fixed on the ropes that she was untying, completely ignoring the icy stare of Mr. Green.

Lucy walked over to Reva. "Hey, you okay?"

"No. What's it look like? I just drowned, my boss could care less if I died, and I'm a wanted ex-marine. It makes it worse when the reason I quit the marines was to help my friend out of Impel Down and you'd expect a thanks or something. It's me who helped her become the famous Golden Arrow, an elusive legend, but what does anyone care about anymore except for the fact that I'm jobless, an assassin, chasing after Mr. Green's crush for a living, and people hate my guts. So for a matter of fact, I feel wonderful. What about you?"

Reva spat out each word like it was a deadly poison.

Although Reva sounded sarcastic, Lucy heard certain phrases that drew her attention.

"Mr. Green likes someone and you were friends with Golden Arrow?"

Reva rolled her eyes as she leaned against the railing of the ship, watching the sails unfold and Happy's energetic 'Aye Sir!'

"It's the doctor. He loves her and he even tried to offer her money, but she avoids him like the plague. The only reason why I helped you guys fight those pirates was because he was worried that she might get hurt, but I mean, after watching her stab Corroy like that, I have a feeling that she can take care of herself."

"What about Golden Arrow?"

"Her name's Leonie. Back when we were in the Marines, she was my partner. We trained together, ate together, laughed together. Then she got that stupid undercover job. All the higher-ups thought that she was the perfect fit. Good at fighting... and expandable. She was sent to join a pirate crew, but I was never told which one. After a while, she came to one of the Marine bases in the Grand Line and told them that she liked being a pirate and she liked the crew. Leonie got away but she eventually got arrested for treason and was sent to Impel Down to be executed. I was the one who got her out and her pirate crew picked her up. The next day, she got a bounty. Golden Arrow, worth 250,000,000 beli."

"So her name isn't Sorin."

Reva glanced at Lucy. "Her name's Leonie. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's just, Natsu, the guy with the scarf, his friend Sorin had that exact mark on her shoulder like Leonie has."

She was surprised. "That grey mark on her shoulder?"

"Yeah."

"She told me that it was a mark of family. A family that she would never see again. I bet they abandoned her. I mean, she was joined the Marines when she was 13 years old. If she had parents, they probably would of freaked. Mine did, but then again, it's not everyday that your daughter wants to join the Marines and kill pirates for a living."

"Did you run away?"

"No. Dad kicked me out. Claimed that he already had my four older brother to take care of, plus two little sisters and a baby on the way. Too many mouths to feed. He told me that if I wanted to join, it would make his life much easier. My mom was the one who freaked. She was hysterical. Yelling about how she needed me to watch over my sisters and take over the house. She believed that she would die if she gave birth again. I mean, she had 6 kids and it was about to be 7."

"I was an only child." It was barely a whisper, but Reva heard it.

"So I'm guessing that you ran away?"

"Yeah, but after I went missing for seven years, my dad was already dead, but he sent me gifts every year for my birthday and asked for forgiveness."

"Mine didn't. I bet he already forced out my older brothers after I left. Besides, it doesn't matter what he's doing now. He's halfway across the world and for all the betrayal I faced, I got better things in return. I made friends with Leonie, went on adventures that not everybody gets to go on, and I have a freaking bounty on my head. That's what I call life goals. Now I'm just waiting for life to throw me another tidal wave and see the look on it's face when I ride it like it's the best thing in the world."

Reva, although she was drenched, unwanted, and detested by half the world, laughed. It was a light laugh and it wasn't a scoff or even had a hint of sarcasm in it. She just laughed as if she was talking with a good old friend and they had just shared a inside joke. It was as if she was one of Lucy's guildmates, sitting across from her at that wooden table while the guild partied like there was no tomorrow.

Lucy smiled... just as something large emerged from the waters below, rocking the ship and catching everyone off guard. She heard Reva mumble something in fear under her breath.

"Sea King."

* * *

 **So I took the ACT test in the morning and results come in 3-8 weeks so hope for the best! Also for a heads up, I'll introduce some actual One Piece characters in the next chapter and by then, things will get a little hectic.**

 ***Laughs evilly in a corner while plotting major fights, traject OC pasts, unexpected deaths, and other things that will make you wonder why you started this story in the first place...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Surgeon of Death

Doctor Sal swore under her breath. "That's no Sea King. We're just unlucky enough to bump into the Heart Pirates. That's their submarine."

Reva narrowed her eyes. "Their captain is a Supernova. He knew Leonie."

Hearing that, Natsu energetically lit his fist on fire, much to Reva's alarm, and began to fly into the air with Happy.

"Get back here you idiots!" An angry Lucy was the end of the world, but a angry Mirajane was the end of the entire universe and anything close enough in 100 mile radius. (Erza was even worse.)

So in other words, Lucy's anger didn't affect Natsu or Happy at all. They themselves were already much used to the common Lucy Kicks that they would receive after barging into her room.

When the hatch opened, Natsu and Happy flew inside the submarine.

Lucy grabbed Doctor Sal's hand. "We have to help them! They're against an entire pirate crew!"

Doctor Sal nodded and looked up to Reva. "Please, can you help us?"

She looked up at the sky and grinned sadistically as she twirled her twin pistols around her fingers. "Are you suggesting that I would voluntarily pass up the chance of fighting a Supernova?"

The group extended a ladder to connect the two ships and quickly entered the ship, very much forgetting Mr. Green, who simply stood near the mast.

When they entered, they saw Natsu and Happy talking excitedly to a man in a fur hat. He looked amused at their antics.

That was when he noticed Reva, who only nodded at him politely, instead of fulfilling her wish of fighting a Supernova.

"Law, these people are trying to find Leonie. Do you know where she is?"

"Strawhat-ya's her captain, not me."

That was when Reva snapped and threw him a newspaper clipping directed towards his head, but he caught it easily. Reva had a feeling that he had Observation Haki.

He turned the paper so that she could see it as he pointed to a recent picture of Leonie's. Her hand in the picture was slightly turned and it showed the familiar Jolly Roger of the Heart Pirates.

Reva nodded.

Law thought back for a moment, back to a certain memory of a girl who he last saw at Sabaody, two years ago.

 _"Hey, if you're joining the Straw Hats, are you going to remove that Jolly Roger from your hand?"_

 _Leonie grinned as she turned around to face him before she boarded the Thousand Sunny._

 _She held up her hand so that he could see it._

 _"This isn't just a Jolly Roger. It's a symbol of our friendship and our hopes for the future of meeting again- In the New World!"_

"She isn't a member of my crew, Sniper-ya."

She gave him a suspicious look. "You sure Law? She stayed in your sub for like six months so there has to be a room that I can ransake at least."

The Surgeon of Death pointed down the hall. "Two lefts then a right. If I find you snooping anywhere else, I'll send your head to the closest Marine base."

Reva grinned and led the group towards Leonie's old room.

They found a bed frame and some boxes, but other than that, the room was bare and empty.

That was except for a single leather bound notebook with a lock on it.

Law appeared in the doorway. "Don't bother with that. It won't open."

Natsu smirked triumphantly as he lit his hand on fire and simply melted the lock away... and burned the book in the process.

The Surgeon of Death gave them all a skeptical look and glanced at Reva, who angrily punched Natsu in the face while Lucy and Doctor Sal attempted to salvage a readable part of the journal.

Law coughed. "It seems that I forgot to mention that it was rigged to explode if not opened with the proper key."

Reva swore under her breath. "Care to tell us why you didn't tell us that sooner?"

His eyes narrowed and he gave off a rather dark vibe. Lucy shivered.

The ex-marine rolled her eyes. "Look Law, we're trying to track down Leonie so if you can help us, that'd be great."

"She's in the New World."

"Yeah, so are we."

Suddenly, he tossed a object straight towards Reva, who after struggling a bit, caught it.

"A Den-Den Mushi."

"It'll call Strawhat-ya. Ask him yourself."

Reva picked it up and waited for someone to pick up.

It did, but with a loud yell.

 _"Idiot! Don't go rummaging through her stuff when she's asleep!"_

 _"But the ringing was going to make by eardrums bleed!"_

 _"I can't believe you're my captain."_

 _"But Nami!"_

 _"Shut up, I have to talk to the person on the other side."_

After a few more arguments and painfully sounding kicks and punches, the girl named Nami coughed loudly before asking who was on the other end.

"This is a friend of Leonie. I was wondering if she was on your boat." Reva asked in the most politest tone that the rest of the group has ever heard.

 _"Oh a friend of 'onie's! Nami, should we wake her up?"_

A loud punch could be heard.

 _"No! We just left Fishman Island and she's been passed out for two days! Even if you wanted to wake her up, she probably wouldn't even budge."_

 _"Oh yeah! That one attack that created that enormous crater in the floor really took a hit on her!"_

 _"Oi Luffy, dinner's ready."_

 _"See ya later Nami!"_

 _"Nami-swan!"_

 _"I'm trying to have a conversation so will you all please leave?"_

Nami once again asked Reva who she was.

"I'm a friend of Leonie's and I'm wondering if I can meet up with her since it's been forever since I last seen her."

 _"She's currently passed out right now so tell me your name so I can tell her that you called."_

"It's Reva. Reva Waters."

 _"Okay, I'm sure she'll call soon. I have to go."_

"Okay."

The Den-Den Mushi clanked.

Reva looked up at Law. "We know that the Straw Hat Pirates just left Fishman Island so they should be around that vicinity. Plus Leonie's on board."

She walked out of the room, waving the Den-Den Mushi. "I'm keeping this."

Law smirked and followed her out of the room with the rest of the group trailing behind.

As Lucy, Doctor Sal, Natsu, and Happy boarded the ship, Reva glanced at Law once again. "I hope that you'll actually help us in finding Leonie this time."

He shrugged as he closed the door to the submarine since his ship was diving underneath the water, continuing on its journey.

Reva got on the ship and ordered Natsu and Doctor Sal to prepare the sails, but then Natsu toppled over.

Lucy sighed. "Looks like his motion sickness got in again."

Doctor Sal rushed over to Natsu to shove some medicine down his throat and the rest of the crew was gathered around Natsu, except Mr. Green, who pointed to the East and said in a rather calm manner, "Reva, look to the East."

She turned her head and quickly got up, completely forgetting about Natsu.

"Guys, the Marines are here."

Because in all the chaos in the morning, no one payed any attention that the boat that they were on was a pirate ship. And pirate ships have large sails with even larger Jolly Rogers on it.

They had long ago signed their death sentence, marking their first voyage into the sea as a group.

They all had officially become pirates.

* * *

 **Just so everyone knows, the Fairy Tail members came to the world of One Piece after the Grand Magic Games and the One Piece world is after the Straw Hats return after the two year timeskip, though to be more specific, the end of the Fishman Island Arc.**

 **Well anyways, I had obviously planned a large battle between the group that I had gathered and the Marines, but how will it turn out now that Natsu is suffering from motion sickness?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Smoker, the White Hunter

Known for their cruel ways of treating pirates, the G-5 were nothing to mess around with. At least, that was what Doctor Sal told Lucy, who was trying to prevent Natsu from throwing-up on the ship.

Their ship, compared to the large vessel of the G-5 was like comparing a mouse to a cat, the cat being the marine ship and the mouse being the ship that the group was currently on.

Lucy swiped out her keys and yelled, "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

Reva spun her guns around her index fingers and grinned. "This is about to get interesting."

Natsu groaned as Doctor Sal tried to get him into a sitting position so that he could swallow her medicine properly.

Mr. Green looked as calm as ever.

Happy smiled. "Hey Lucy, it's the horse guy!"

She sighed but quickly recovered as she pointed towards the ship, who had already pointed their cannons at them.

"Sagittarius, shoot the cannonballs before they reach the ship!"

"Understood!"

As predicted, cannonballs filled the sky and the horseman shoot them down with ease, much to the marines' amazement.

Reva aimed the guns towards the members of the marine ship and tilted her head. "I've never fought Smoker before. I wonder..."

Her guns changed their direction slightly until they were directly pointed towards a certain Vice Admiral. She rubbed her fingers against the triggers and pushed it, resulting in loud bang and an angry crew.

Tashigi, a marine on the ship, ran to Smoker. "Smoker-san!"

He grunted as he touched his cheek, a trail of blood slowly began to take form.

Reva smiled. "Seastone bullets. They'll even hit a Logia Devil Fruit eater like you."

Suddenly, Smoker turned into smoke and appeared on their boat, facing Reva.

"Reva Waters, an ex-marine."

"Smoker, a Vice Admiral, currently stationed at G-5, although you purposely wanted to go there, saying something about wanting to stay closer to your enemies. One of them being Monkey D. Luffy."

"I'm surprised you know so much."

"Well I am an _ex-maine_."

He lunged at her with his jitte and Reva crossed her fire-arms to block it.

She eyed the seastone tip on his weapon. "I'm not a devil fruit user if that's what you're wondering."

He narrowed his eyes. "I know that, but I also know that you know a certain member of Straw Hat's crew."

Reva smiled. "Oh, you mean Leonie Serev? Yeah, I know her _and_ I know where she's heading. I guess you just have to defeat me to find out."

"I already know where they're going. Raijin Island."

"Are you sure that it isn't Mystoria Island or Risky Red Island?"

"Straw Hat probably chose the most unstable island, which is Raijin Island."

Reva aimed her weapons at Smoker. "Tell me something I don't know."

She fired and the marine easily dodged it. "How about the fact that your friend got her new bounty by killing an entire town?"

Reva paused for a second, but that hesitation was what Smoker wanted. He quickly stabbed her with the Seastone tip of his jitte and Reva stumbled, clutching her stomach as the color red began to appear on her clothes.

Lucy screamed Reva's name but the ex-marine could only hear the loud pounding of her heart. Lucy couldn't worry for long because another marine boarded the ship. It was Tashigi.

Tashigi lunged towards Lucy with her sword in hand. The mage pointed towards Sagittarius, who quickly aimed his arrows towards the marine. But Tashigi easily sliced them in half.

"My arrows!" Tashigi sliced Sagittarius, which prompted him to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

Tashigi's eyes widened. "Where did he go?"

Lucy swiped out another key. "Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

When they appeared, Lucy quickly told them to transform into Gray Fullbuster since that was their second retained transformation.

The moment Gray appeared, Natsu started yelling insults towards him such as, "When'd you get here Ice Princess?"

Gemini, who looked like Gray, got into the familiar Ice-Make stance and yelled, "Ice-Make: Prison!"

Tashigi was soon trapped in a cage of ice. She brought her sword against the bars, cracking it. Tashigi pointed an accusing finger at Gray/Gemini. "How are you able to use Aokiji's devil fruit power?"

"Three more minuets." mumbled Lucy.

Gemini once again got in the stance as Tashigi successfully shattered the cage of ice.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

Ice blades formed at the back of both of his forearms and he began to slash at Tashigi in rapid succession seven times.

Just then, time ran out and Gemini turned back to its original form.

Lucy quickly closed Gemini's gate and pulled out two other keys.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

"Lucy's as beautiful as ever!"

"We!"

"Sand Buster!" Taurus soon uses his axe to wrap the sand and the two prepared for their attack.

"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!"

A gust of sand hurtled towards Tashigi, who winced. "My eyes!"

"Now!" yelled Lucy.

Taurus ran towards Tashigi and swung his axe at her, expecting it to be easy since Tashigi was blinded by sand.

But Tashigi wasn't a Marine captain for nothing.

She lifted up her sword to block it and then stabbed Taurus, who disappeared back to the celestial spirit world.

Lucy pointed towards the marine. "Scorpio!"

"We are! Sand Buster!"

Tashigi jumped up and kicked Scorpio, barely evading the sand attack.

Scorpio disappeared back to the spirit world and Lucy began to feel slightly weak.

She pulled out her whip. "Fleuve d'etoiles!"

"How many tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

Lucy stood tall. "Enough to beat you!"

She whipped her weapon towards Tashigi, who held out her sword to protect herself. The whip wrapped around the marine's sword and she pulled it towards her, causing Lucy to loose her grip on her weapon.

Reva groaned and Lucy spared a second to check on her companion, who was passed out on the floor, covered in blood, which probably belonged to her. Smoker stood next to her, heaving heavily. He had some bullet wounds that were from Reva but in the end, the Vice-Admiral was too much for the ex-marine.

Natsu was passed out and Doctor Sal roughly shoved the whole bottle of motion sickness medicine down his throat. Obviously, the medicine wasn't working, or Natsu wasn't swallowing the pills.

So Natsu and Reva were out of commission, Mr. Green was nowhere to be found, and Doctor Sal couldn't possibly fight since she had left her kitchen knife in the leg of a certain pirate captain on an island very far away.

In terms to speak, the odds weren't in their favor.

Lucy felt herself significantly weaker and struggling to stand, she leaned against the mast of the ship for support. Her vision had black spots in them and she watched through half closed eyelids, Vice Admiral Smoker putting handcuffs on Reva, who could only groan in protest. Doctor Sal saw them and stood up, screaming that they weren't pirates, but the the marines asked why they fought them in the first place. To them, it could of been a last resort lie.

Lucy fell to her knees and lost consciousness, her last thoughts being, _I know who Sorin is._

The mage, during the battle, had pieced together the information that they had received throughout the day.

The newspaper.

The call through the Den-Den Mushi.

Reva and her past with Golden Arrow.

The conversation between Smoker and Reva during their fight.

Everything yelled who Sorin was and they were just too blind to see it.

She knew.

* * *

 **The jig is up and all will be revealed in the next chapter! But then there is also the problem of Reva and Lucy getting overpowered by the marines. Will Lucy survive to tell Natsu who Sorin is?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sorin

 _"One day, I'll sail the seas until I can't see land anymore. Then I'll love everyday because I got to spend it with friends and family."_

 _"Why don't you just spend that time in the guild, Sorin? Does it have to be on a boat?"_

 _"Motion sickness already, Natsu?"_

 _"Don't remind me."_

 _"Oh come on Natsu. One day, I'll make a medicine that will stop your motion sickness. Then we can go on trains and ships and you might actually enjoy it!"_

 _"Fat chance."_

 _"Why so negative? Besides, next time, don't expect me to swim to an island or walk all the way to the next town."_

 _"Can you even make medicine?"_

 _"No, but I'll try really hard to become the best doctor there is!"_

 _Doctor._

Natsu's eyes widened as he sat up, quickly taking in his surroundings.

"You're awake. We're in a jail cell right now. Got captured by the marines. I think they took Reva and Lucy to another ship's prison since they probably didn't have enough room."

Doctor Sal was leaning against the wall and glanced at Natsu through the jail cell bars.

"You okay? It seems that the medicine is finally working."

 _Medicine._

"You're Sorin, right?"

* * *

 _On the main G-5 ship-_

Lucy groaned.

Her head hurt and she felt extremely weak. Then she noticed the cuffs on her hands.

Reva, who was next to her let out a deep sigh. "Those are Seastone handcuffs. It prevents Devil Fruit users from using their powers. She pointed to the table in front of them on the other side of the jail cell wall.

The table had Reva's guns and Lucy's keys and whip. They weren't getting out anytime soon.

Lucy then remembered everything.

She looked up to Reva. "Is Leonie actually Sorin?"

"No."

"But everything we saw, heard, it pointed to Leonie! The newspaper showed us that Golden Arrow has the Fairy Tail mark, then you told us that Golden Arrow was Leonie! You told us that Leonie saw that mark as a mark of family and during your fight with Smoker, you told him that Leonie is a Devil Fruit user and that can be mistaken as magic!'

"Magic doesn't exist."

"It does! I'm from another world! The Fairy Tail mark is the symbol of a magic guild! We have reason to believe that Sorin, a member of Fairy Tail is alive and here in this world!'

"STOP!" screamed Reva as she curled herself into a ball.

"Reva?"

Although her voice was muffled, Lucy could hear Reva.

"Leonie isn't Sorin. Although she may resemble your guildmate, her mind is another person entirely. Someone else's mind is currently in her body."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you about Law's powers did I?"

* * *

 _Back in Natsu and Doctor Sal's cell-_

"My name is Izzy Sal. I'm a doctor of the island that we just escaped. I am not the person that you are searching for."

"But... the medicine. You're a doctor!"

"I am a doctor. So what?"

"Back when we were little, Sorin promised me that she would create a medicine that would stop my motion sickness."

"I'm not the one who created it."

"Then who did?"

"A man I despise. You met him. Care to take a guess?"

"Mr. Green."

"Correct. Although he may not look like it, he was my classmate at the medical school on the island. Then he hit the jackpot when he discovered the cure for a disease and ever since then, he's acted like the people that he used to be friends with are nothing more than tools to help him in life. But I can tell you one thing. Rumor has it that someone else helped him create the cure to motion sickness, but the person didn't want the fame and gave all the credit to Mr. Green."

"So I just have to ask him who the person was and then there's a chance of that person being Sorin?"

"Not likely. He'll probably take it into offense and think that you believe that he's a fraud. Plus, when we got captured by the marines, he played the helpless victim and now he's in marine care."

"So all I have to do is bust out of here?"

"Think about it for a while. We're in a ship full of deadly marines, we have no idea where we're going, and we don't even know where the others are. It'd be best to just play along for now until I see a prime opportunity to escape."

Natsu suddenly shot up. "Where's Happy?"

Doctor Sal shook her head. "He flew away. I think he went to get help but I'm not sure I even saw him during the battle."

Natsu stood up quickly, being that his hands weren't restrained by handcuffs. He ran to pull on the jail cell bars, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's Seastone, a mineral as hard as diamond. It gives off the energy of the sea." She paused. "You're a devil fruit user so why aren't you weakened after touching that?"

"I use magic. I'm not a devil fruit user... what is that anyway?"

"Mage." mumbled the doctor. "You aren't from Fiore, are you?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"She told me to avoid those from Fiore and yet I've been traveling with you for a while. Why... why didn't she warn me?"

"Who?"

* * *

 _In Lucy and Reva's jail cell-_

"Law ate a devil fruit called the Ope Ope no mi. It gives him the ability to do many things, but one of the things that it can do is switch minds of different people. You already found Sorin's body, but now you have to find her mind, which is an impossible thing to do unless you ask the man who did it in the first place."

"So first we need to get out of this jail cell, then track down Law again, then after that, find Sorin who goes by the name Leonie, and then..."

"Then its all up to you. Let fate take its course."

* * *

 **In my opinion, I think that this is the best chapter I created yet, but the fun is just beginning!**

 **I also found this really nice anime called Magic Kaito 1412, which is made by the same person who created Detective Conan/Case Closed. I am in love with it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Those Days

 _The past of Sorin Lee-Vee-_

 _Natsu laughed as he shoved water into his teammate's face. As predicted, she caused a gust of wind to blow of the water surrounding them, drenching them both._

 _It was a normal day. They had just returned from a job and were playing in the river not far from the guild. Sorin would laugh as always as she used gusts of wind to put out Natsu's fire, although the water would of done that anyway._

 _That was when Gray tumbled down, only in his boxers. Cana walked out of the guild, reminding him about his clothes and Natsu launched himself towards Gray, starting another fight, which quickly ended when Erza pounded them in the head, but then she got in a fight with Mirajane and then Gray and Natsu restarted their fight, leaving only Cana and Sorin to stare at the recklessness of their friends._

 _Thinking about a way to pass the time, Sorin asked Cana to read her fortune, to which she agreed as she was eager to test her skills._

 _They sat on the grass, while Sorin attempted to shake off the water clinging to her legs._

 _"I see deceit and death in your future, but also a strong bond with a friend." Cana gazed at Sorin worriedly._

 _"Don't worry! The death is probably when I'm really old and the deceit already happened. Natsu said that he didn't eat my lunch, but he did!"_

 _Cana laughed but still couldn't get that strange feeling out of her stomach._

 _Only days later, she would see that her suspicions were correct. Natsu burst into the guild hall on a rainy day. He was dirty, bloody, and tired. Sorin was nowhere to be found even though they left on a job before._

 _The funeral was held during a sunny day, even though they never found her body, and Cana tried to think that Sorin would of liked that the sky was bright. She could hear her voice in her head. "I love the sunlight, because it's the definition of life."_

 _Cana felt like she was the cause of Sorin's death because she knew about Sorin's future, yet brushed it off like it was nothing. She felt like quitting and never reading the future again. Maybe the future wasn't meant to be revealed._

 _She remembered when Sorin first joined. It was one of the cold days when you had to wear coats and children begged for it to snow._

 _Sorin came in wearing a heavy coat and thick boots that looked slightly too large for her. She trudged in and walked up to the master as she fumbled to pull papers from the insides of her coat, which protected it from getting wet._

 _"These are paperwork from the Magic Council. They told me to tell you to stop destroying them before actually reading it."_

 _The master dropped his mug. "And who might you be?"_

 _"I'm just a messenger who gets paid by the Magic Council. Everyone has to make a living anyway."_

 _And so the girl that they would soon know as Sorin Lee-Vee came to the guild every other day, either delivering papers or just visiting the friends that she made there at the guild called Fairy Tail._

 _One day, the master asked if she wanted to join the guild and learn magic, to which she happily agreed to. But first, he asked her where she came from and where were her parents._

 _Whenever that topic came up, she seemed to think very hard about exactly what she was going to say. Over the years, Cana noticed inconsistencies when the answers were compared. Sometimes, Sorin would claim that she came from an island that's so tiny that it wouldn't even show up on a map. But then when she was first asked the question, she replied that she came from Hargeon._

 _There was also the problem about her parents. There was always the answer of how she didn't know them or how she was abandoned at birth. Other times though, when she was most distracted- like when she was reading a book or just woke up, she would say that her mother was a gardener who would sell vegetables to the villagers and her father was a skilled carpenter who left home because the sea called his name._

 _When asked about where she lived before working for the Magic Council, she would say that she took the occasional odd job here and there and stayed at inns or on warm days, the street._

 _Sorin had once confided to Cana that although she was in the guild and was as happy as could be, she would eventually leave one day when she was older and go back to her village and see if a friend of hers was still there. When asked who this 'friend' was, Sorin would smile the widely. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy! I promised him something that I don't intend on breaking!"_

 _The day when Sorin died, although Natsu claimed that she only disappeared and was coming back, the guild tried their best to contact Sorin Lee-Vee's mother or father, but it was Cana's idea to track down a boy named Monkey D. Luffy, a childhood friend of Sorin's, but the Magic Council claimed that he didn't exist and the possibility arose that he either changed his name, was dead, or was a figment of the wind mage's imagination, something that was created due to her lonely childhood._

 _Cana didn't want to believe that Sorin, her best friend, was hysterical and crazy and pushed the thoughts to the back of her head, only to be brought up again when Lucy Heartfillia would ask her about Sorin years later._

 _During those years, some guildmates would occasionally find their thoughts drifting back towards the brown haired, green eyed, wind mage and others would forget about her completely. But then a day happened when the Fairy Tail guild met Wendy Marvell, a young girl who reminded them too much of someone who was apart of their past memories, but some never forgot about her._

 _One of them being Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

 **So a bit of Sorin's past is revealed while she was in Fairy Tail and I might write some chapters containing her past in Foosha Village, the Marines, and the story on how she got her bounty.**

 **And if you noticed it, I mentioned that Sorin's mother was a gardener and her father was a carpenter who eventually left to become a pirate. She also made a promise to Luffy, which will be further explained upon on future chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Irwin

A boy with sandy hair looked down at the mop in his hand, imagining that it was a sword that he could expertly swing around to defeat enemies. But just by accident, he hit the water bucket not too far from him and the dirty water washed over his newly cleaned floor.

One of the nearby marines scoffed. "Come on, how are you supposed to be a marine if you can't even use a mop properly?" He scowled slightly. "That's not why I'm on this ship!"

"Then please, enlighten me." said the marine, with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"I'm going to find my parents one day!"

"Seriously? Have you ever thought that they left you for a reason?"

The chore boy swung the mop towards the marine in anger.

 _My parents are out there. The people who think that it's all just a delusional dream are idiots. I'll show them one day! Then I can leave this Marine ship once and for all._

"Hey, what was that for?"

He felt a sharp pain on his cheek. It was a slap.

"Go feed the prisoners!"

The boy dropped his mop and ran to the kitchen, hoping that his offender hadn't seen the small tears building up in his eyes.

After grabbing the food, he ran down to the jail cells, where two pirates were recently caught. They were considered dangerous even though they were only two girls, but one of them was an ex-marine so you shouldn't expect less.

The prisoners perked up when they heard his footsteps on the floor.

"Here's your food."

He slid it over to them, but the blond haired girl grabbed his wrist gently.

"Your cheek is bleeding. Are you alright?"

The boy forced the girl to let go of his hand as he reached to touch his face and glanced down at his red stained fingers. He quickly used the back of his hand to wipe it and prepared to stand up, only to be stopped by the girl's voice.

"What's your name?"

Without turning to face her, he answered. "Irwin."

"Isn't that a last name?"

"I don't have a first name, since my parents never gave me a name before they left me, the only thing that they left me with was their last name."

Irwin walked out of the room, feeling slightly better than usual. Perhaps it was because he finally told someone his name since no one on the ship has ever asked it. He rubbed his cheek and sighed heavily.

 _I wonder if I really will be able to find my parents one day. Or is it just a hopeless dream like everyone else says it is?_

He remembered the days in the orphanage and the files he was given when he asked the lady about his parents. They had only told her their last names.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Irwin._

The lady was told that they were going on a trip somewhere in the Grand Line and they couldn't bring their child with them because of the dangers the sea brought. They told her that they had no relatives to take care of him and that they would come to pick him up later. They never mentioned her name and the lady, who was too surprised, never asked.

Perhaps his parents were marines or maybe even pirates.

 _Or perhaps they were wizards of Fairy Tail_

* * *

Although the boy never spoke to them, besides telling them that he brought their food, Lucy grew to like the reserved young boy. Somehow, the boy reminded Lucy of someone, though she couldn't quite recall who it was.

Lucy had asked Reva what she thought about the boy whose name was Irwin.

"He reminds me of a timid mouse."

The ex-marine was leaning against the metal wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She had remained stoic and had refused to say much of anything ever since she revealed the situation of Leonie, who was actually Sorin. So, of course, it had surprised Lucy that Reva had actually replied to her.

How many days has it been?

Locked in a jail cell with no windows, it was hard to tell what time of day it was or whether it was day or night. Lucy tried counting how many meals had come while they were in the cell, but over the time, she lost count.

The only thing that she knew was that over the course of one day, the air soon became increasingly hotter, as if they were docked near a volcano.

"Reva, do you know where we are?"

The amber haired girl grimaced slightly as she used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "Punk Hazard, an island where even the marines aren't aloud to go on there. What is Smoker thinking?"

"What's Punk Hazard?"

That was when Irwin walked in the room holding their meals for the day. He also looked hot and the back of his shirt drenched with sweat.

Lucy stood up and looked at him. "Where are we?"

He slid the food under the bars through the little opening. "Punk Hazard, an island where half of it is filled with volcanoes and lava and the other half is an icy barren tundra."

Reva nodded, as if to agree with him. "I just don't understand why we're here. The government isn't supposed to be here."

Irwin nodded. "Vice Admiral Smoker said that he wanted to chase down a certain pirate that's been on his nerves for a long time. You may have heard of him before."

"Monkey D. Luffy." said Reva and Irwin in unison. Reva glared at the boy. "I hate to break it to you, but I need to get out of this cell. Me and my friend have some business dealing with him."

Irwin shrugged as if to say that it wasn't his problem. "Then what? You'll kill me and raise havoc on the ship while most of the other marines are on the island searching for him? What do you think I am, because I'm obviously not an idiot."

"It's not like that. We're searching for someone and Monkey D. Luffy is her captain. Please!" Lucy begged him.

Irwin stood straight and stared right at them, his hands glancing up at the keys that hung from the hook attached to the wall.

"Let's say that I might let you free. What will you do then?"

"I'll let you follow us."

He sneered. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Don't you think that you might have a better chance of finding your parents if you went to different islands and had the chance to explore them? I bet that all that you have ever done was mop the floors of this ship, never really getting time to search through the islands for your parents."

Irwin's face glanced at the ceiling even though there was nothing interesting about it. Lucy only knew too well when she spent her time staring at it when she was bored, which was too often.

"You won't kill anyone on this ship? You promise to take me with you?"

Lucy nodded, her hands clutching the Seastone bars of the jail cell. "You have my word."

"And what about your friend's word?"

Reva stood up with an expressionless face. "I'll go along with this for now, but be warned. I won't follow everywhere. I plan on leaving soon enough."

Lucy was shocked. "And when is that?"

"When you find Law. After that, don't plan on finding me again."

Irwin unhooked the keys and unlocked their cell in one swift movement.

Now all they had to do is find Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death.

* * *

 **Forgive me for not updating very fast! My band has UIL and it has been hectic for a while. The real deal is next week so don't expect another update so fast.**

 **Remember, if there are any ways I can improve this story, please tell me. I am open to criticism, questions, and suggestions.**

 **On another note, I plan on skimming through the Punk Hazard Arc and the real chaos happens in the Dressrosa Arc, which is where the plot thickens.**

 **Like a certain character from the Fairy Tail or One Piece world? Comment the name and I may be able to incorporate the character into the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Escape and an Encounter with Fate

The group stealthily got off the ship, which was no problem. But getting onto the island was the real thing that worried Irwin. Apparently, the marines that had left before them had doned on gas masks but there were none left to get.

Revan had simply shrugged and jumped off the ladder, landing on her feet. Lucy followed after her, but slipped, due to the hard icy floor. Irwin fell after them, luckily having a soft pile of snow to land on.

It was freezing, compared to the hot area of the island that they had just passed when they made their escape.

Who in their right mind willingly go to this island?

Suddenly, a gust of strong snow appeared, preventing Lucy from seeing anything at all except blurry white dots. Then she thought she saw a figure right next to her.

It was a girl.

She seemed unfazed by the strong snow and wind, even though she was only wearing a black tanktop with a white sweater over it, dark jeans, and black boots with a large gold bracelet on each of her wrists.

Lucy could hear her. "Idiot captain. Where is he? Where's everyone else? Don't tell me Zoro's tendency of getting lost is contagious! I'll have to ask Chopper about that, that's for sure."

She exhaled deeply. "First the hot lava, then the dragon. Don't even get me started on those pair of legs that Luffy found!" The girl looked rather angry as she continued on her rant to no one in particular. "And now this! This freezing block of ice attached to a lava filled island? How is that even possible!"

That was when Lucy got a clear look at her face. Brown hair and a distinct pair of green eyes, just like the eyes in the photo.

Could she be...?

Lucy was about to call out when another gust of snow, this time it was stronger, appeared. By the time it calmed down, Lucy got her bearings back and saw that Reva and Irwin were not that far away from her.

But the girl was gone.

Perhaps she was just a figment of Lucy's imagination.

* * *

Natsu glanced at Doctor Sal, who looked as if she just lost all of her marbles.

"Who warned you to stay away from people who use magic? Do you have something against people who live in Fiore?"

She glared defiantly at him. "Yes, I do for a matter of fact. They are the reason why this world is filled with islands. They are the reason why this world is filled with monsters, Sea Kings, and the three Ancient Weapons."

"The three Ancient Weapons?" Natsu noticed Doctor Sal's harsh way of speaking. Her hands rolled into tight fists.

"Mages are the reason why the weapons were created in the first place. They are what caused the Void Century."

Natsu gave her a puzzled look. How did mages affect what happened in another world entirely?

Doctor Sal continued explaining. "The Void Century is called that because no one really knows what happened during it. I know that something happened big time and it freaked out the people living during that time, causing them to create the three Ancient Weapons which are said to be able to destroy the world. Apparently, something happened in your world and someone opened a portal of some sorts. My guess is that it was a large release of magic energy, which could probably destroy your world. In order for that not to happen, that 'someone' opened the portal, causing all of the energy to get sucked up into it and released at wherever the portal went to."

"Do you mean that all that magic energy got sent the Grand Line?"

She shrugged. "That's my best guess. It probably caused genetic mutations in the fish in the sea, creating Sea Kings, and it killed off a lot of the population. Then the remaining survivors created the Ancient Weapons in case something like that ever happened again."

Natsu rubbed his forehead. "All these facts are messing with my brain!"

He suddenly perked up, giving the doctor his full attention. "Oi, you never told me who warned you to stay away from mages from Fiore."

Her eyes darkened. "You've already met her. It was Reva Waters."

"Reva?" The surprise in Natsu's voice was hardly concealed.

"That's correct. Your friend, Lucy, is currently with her. I have no doubt that Reva will attempt to take her life."

* * *

Lucy followed Reva and Irwin across the snowy tundra. What were they even doing on the island?

When Lucy asked this, Irwin pointed out that they were bound to find a boat abandoned on the shore. They would then take the boat and sail away from the marines and pirates, who were mostly likely going to start fighting one way or another.

"Trouble always finds Monkey D. Luffy." muttered Reva underneath her breath.

Apparently, Trafalgar Law was supposed to be on the island. All they had to do was track him down and ask him who switched minds with Sorin Lee-Vee. Reva continued to remind Lucy that once they found Law, she would leave the group in order to complete her own tasks.

When the ex-marine was questioned on what exactly her 'tasks' were, she would simply shrug her shoulders and dodge the question.

"I only have a job that I must finish. It's important to me because it deals with a friend of mine."

Lucy tilted her head in question. "What's your friend's name?"

"It's none of your business."

Irwin gave them a skeptical look. "For two partners in crime, I'm surprised that you're so hostile towards each other."

"We're not partners in crime." stated Reva in a rather flat tone.

"Then what are you?"

"We're just acquaintances."

To be truthful, Lucy had thought that they were in a love-hate friendship, like how she and Juvia were in before they grew accustomed to each other. Deep down, the mage had a feeling that Reva disliked her strongly, but hearing it aloud just drove the pike into the ground, which was what she called her feelings.

At that moment, Irwin pointed his finger towards the top of the hill, where they spotted a white fur hat covered with randomly placed black dots.

It was Law.

Lucy was about to call out to him, but she heard a distinct click behind her.

Was Reva pointing a gun at her?

"Scream and it'll be the last thing you do."

* * *

 **Just so you know, Natsu and Doctor Sal's conversation started in Chapter 8 so if you need to refresh your memory, just go to the chapter and it should be there.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Life of Reva, the Past, Present, and Looming Future Ahead

Lucy slowly turned to face Reva. Irwin stumbled back, trying to make sense of this deadly situation.

"Still holding onto the past, Sniper-ya?"

The ex-marine turned sharply to face the Surgeon of Death.

"Law." She spat out the name with such hate, that Lucy couldn't believe that they were on friendlier terms before.

"Are you doing this for Leonie-ya or yourself?"

"Since when have you ever cared?"

He stayed silent, waiting for her to answer.

"So what if I am?"

"It was her choice to return her mind back to her body. Even though it was you who offered to switch minds with her, she still couldn't stand putting you in danger."

"I only offered to do it because she got her first bounty! With a 250,000,000 beli bounty, there would be tons of bounty hunters after her head. Back then, the most she could ever do was knock someone off their feet. How was I supposed to know that she would become a devil fruit user?"

Lucy paused slightly, slowly processing the information.

Reva was the person who switched minds with Leonie, but then Leonie decided to switch them back. That means that Leonie is Sorin, both mind and body. But why would Reva try to kill her and why did she lie to them?

"Um Reva, I was wondering why you want to kill me." squeaked Lucy in a small voice, quite afraid that if she did anything, she would surely die.

Reva dropped the gun, which landed on the snow. She fell to her feet, placing her head in the palms of her hands.

"She's finally happy. I don't want anyone to mess it up."

The mage gave her a questioning look. "She's finally happy?"

Reva nodded. "Ever since I met her, she never seemed truly happy. I know that you came to our world to take Leonie back to where she spent most of her childhood, but she belongs here. With her friends. I would know because I knew her since she she returned to the Grand Line. She was my first friend. We we're only thirteen years old..."

 _A young Reva furiously wiped the floor with a rag. The new recruit, Leonie Serev, was constantly being bullied by the other chore boys just because of her strange way of not speaking very often._

 _Although she worked hard, the girl constantly tripped over everything and she spilled water everywhere. She was basically a wreck._

 _But the so called wreck was her friend, and might she add, her only friend._

 _The higher-ups told her that Leonie would be under her care since she was the only girl out of all of the chore boys. At first she was disdainful, but the small girl soon found a way into her heart._

 _It started when Reva was almost killed._

 _The chore boys thought that they were more superior than her._

 _After all she was only a girl._

 _But then she was offered a promotion, to become a real marine._

 _Of course the others were jealous and jealousy tends to do strange things to the human mind._

 _At first, the chore boys experienced a hurt pride. Then they faced reality, but the reality was too harsh, so they attempted to do something about her._

 _To put it simply, to remove her from the picture._

 _They weren't going to kill her, but the least that they could do was scare her so much that she quit the job entirely._

 _In the beginning, they would do petty tricks such as slip bugs into her bed, or find a way to make her food portion mysteriously disappear._

 _They didn't even care if Leonie saw what they did because they believed that a quite girl like her wouldn't have the guts to tattle on them to the supervisors._

 _One day they took it too far._

 _Reva was held near the railings located on the ship's deck. They had threatened to push her over into the water, which was a good few feet away from where they were now._

 _Of course, they didn't mean to actually drop her into the water, it was just a little scare._

 _But accidents happen._

 _It was when pirates were spotted on the horizon. The marine ship began to fire cannonballs towards them, causing the ship and the surrounding waters to shake violently._

 _The boy who held Reva let go of her on impulse,_ _causing her to lose her balance and fall head first into the violent waves below._

 _In that moment, Reva thought that even if she screamed as loud as she could, no one would save her._

 _Then she felt a hand grab her leg._

 _As the blood rushed to her head, she could barely see Leonie, who was desperately holding onto her ankle._

 _The thin girl didn't have enough strength to pull her back up and it would eventually lead to both of them falling into the sea, so why try to save her?_

 _"Please don't let go!"_

 _The young girl's voice rang through the air. That was the loudest that Reva has ever heard her speak._

 _Still though, Reva began to contemplate whether she should let go or not._

 _Hold on and have a chance of dragging Leonie into the water, or let go and face certain death._

 _Reva chose to let go._

 _Right when she felt her hands voluntarily slip from Leonie's grasp, she found herself floating in the mid air. There was a glowing light blue circle below her._

 _Leonie had her hand extended towards Reva's direction. "Aerial Flight."_

 _She then pulled Reva's leg towards the ship until Reva was floating above the ship's deck. The magic circle disappeared and Reva landed harshly onto the wooden floor._

 _She glanced up at Leonie, who looked at Reva with calm eyes._

 _"Are you a devil fruit user?"_

 _Leonie shook her head. "Promise you won't tell anyone else."_

 _Reva nodded as Leonie glanced at the pirate ships far away._

 _"I use magic."_

 _Over time, Leonie and Reva became partners who shared a close bond. Leonie eventually told Reva her story._

 _It was a story about how she was born on an island in the East Blue. She was friends with a boy named Luffy and they made a promise to each other while they were playing by the docks._

 _If one of us becomes a pirate, the other must join their crew._

 _Then through a strange series of events that Leonie refused to tell Reva, she was sent to another world filled with magic and guilds. While she was there, she created a magic circle and spell that would send her back to the Grand Line, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to leave. Then through a life threatening event, she unconsciously used her magic energy to spark the magic circle that she had drew in her notebook._

 _Then she found herself back in the Grand Line._

 _The rest was history._

* * *

 **I plan on further explaining Leonie's past when Lucy and Natsu actually meet Leonie. On another note, what happened to Happy?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Happy's Short Lived Adventure

It started when the cannons flew through the air and the ship was attacked.

Though Happy could be annoying sometimes, he was fiercely loyal towards his best friend, Natsu Dragneel. Plus he was a Fairy Tail Mage, something that he held close to his heart. It was his pride.

While the Exceed trusted in Natsu's abilities, even he could see that his trusty friend has already kicked the bucket when he saw Doctor Sal trying to shove a whole bottle of medicine down his throat.

Lucy was fighting a scary lady who held a sword. The Swordswoman was running Lucy ragged as she got rid of each of Lucy's celestial spirits.

Reva was in no better condition. She was already beaten to a bloody pulp by the man who had the strange ability to change into smoke.

So Happy flew away to get help. But it was a big sea and they hardly knew anyone, except the captain of a certain yellow submarine.

Flying in the direction that the ship had left in, he hoped that it would lead him to some help.

When he got there, it was an island. It had the icy tundra on on side and volcanos and lava on the other. There was a sign that read, "Punk Hazard".

On the volcano side, he saw a ship with a lion on in and Happy was oddly attracted towards the ship's mast, being that lions were related to cats.

The deck of the ship had some very strange people.

There seemed to be ten of them and they were crowded around each other.

Happy landed quietly behind them, watching what they were doing.

One of the woman held out her hand. "We'll dray straws. No complaints, right?"

"What a pain. I'll go even if I loose."

"Zoro! If I'm picked, go instead of me!" wailed a creature that resembled a tanuki.

"They say good luck is in odd numbers. I'll stake all my life on this one!"

The group members grabbed the ends of a straws.

When one of them pulled out a straw, only to see that its end was colored red, he screamed a line of curse words.

The other members chosen seemed rather happy to go with their captain.

That was when a girl wearing a white tank top with a brown cardigan over it, jean shorts, and brown flip flops, also held up a straw colored red. "Looks like I'm going too."

She looked like Leonie.

Then the woman who initially proposed the idea of drawing straws held out a blue tinted rod and yelled, "Milky Road!"

A road that seemed to be made out of clouds stretched from the ship to the island, just barely grazing the flaming sea.

While the chosen group got on, Happy decided to follow them, flying into the air to do so. His actions caught the attention of the remaining crewmembers on board the ship.

"Was that a... flying, blue cat?"

"No way. It was a bird."

"With a tail?"

"Why was it blue?"

Back on the island, the group landed on the island, feeling the heat that came from the nearby volcanos.

Some ditched their jackets and others, such as the straw hat wearing guy, took off their shirts or vests. When the other girl took off her brown jacket, she revealed a mark on her shoulder.

It was the mark of Fairy Tail.

Happy gasped. The mark was grey. Sorin's mark was grey. But before he could have his mind blown any further, a rumbling shook the ground and a creature arose.

"Is that-?"

"It can't be!"

"But it is has a lizard like appearance."

The girl with the Fairy Tail mark slid out a silver dagger. "That's a dragon alright."

That was when the captain with the straw hat happily danced around the mythical creature. "It's so cool!"

"Now is not the time to be impressed, Luffy!"

The dragon prepared for a fire attack. He breathed towards them, but the group barely missed it.

Straw Hat held out his arm. "Now it's my turn! Second Gear. Gum Gum... Jet Bullet!"

When the attack showed no effect, the dragon hit the Straw Hat, making him hit a building.

The swordsman smiled scarily as he held out his swords.

Then the dragon talked.

 _"I sense your presence."_

It surprised the swordsman, making him dodge the dragon's attack with wide eyes.

Then the swordsman held a third sword in his mouth. "Three swords style... Ultra Tiger Hunt!"

Though the dragon seemed dazed by the attack, he blocked the swords held by the man, until Straw Hat came back and hit the dragon.

While the group conversed about how they all heard the dragon speak, the dragon raised its wings.

 _"Are you allies of the Shichibukai?"_

"What are you talking about?"

That was when the girl with the Fairy Tail mark on her, held out her dagger, which slowly morphed into a thin sword.

"It's preparing to breathe fire again."

The members ran to dodge it and Happy flew himself into the air in order to miss the blazing hot beam of fire.

Then one of the guys swung himself onto the dragon's back, yelling to his comrades below. "You're not going to believe this! Somebody's stuck in the dragon's back!"

"Huh? What's going on up there?"

"Then the talking voice was..."

The attacks started up once again. This time, the guy on the dragon made the dragon eat its own wing, causing it to fall from the sky.

The guy with the googles, aimed his weapon at the path. "Special Attack- Green Star! Trampolia!"

The swordsman jumped on the plant and was launched into the sky, getting him close to the dragon and his comrade.

"One Sword Style! Lion Strike!" With that, the dragon's head was serverred and the group cheered in their victory.

The woman laughed as she crossed her arms. "Cien Fleurs." Large hands appeared, catching the swordsman and Straw Hat.

Leonie walked towards the pair of legs stuck in the dragon. "Luffy, help me out here."

When they pulled firmly, he was finally freed from the dragon- though "he" was only a pair of legs.

"He's torn in half! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough! You killed him!" screamed Usopp.

Leonie hit him in the head. "Luffy you idiot! He is still moving.

 _"Oh! I'm finally separated from it- bu!"_

"It's talking! Leonie save me!"

"Usopp!"

"Wait a moment. This is strange. There is no upper half here." pointed out Robin.

"What do you mean." questioned Zoro.

Usopp stared blankly. "He didn't have an upper body to begin with?"

That was when the pair of legs began to make their escape, running around, cursing a certain shichibukai."

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Wait! Join my cre-"

Usopp hit Luffy in the head.

"No, Luffy!"

Leonie sighed but lifted her head up. "It that... Happy?"

The Blue Exceed paused, glancing up. "Sorin..."

She ran to hug him. "Where's Natsu?"

While her group glanced at her rather confused, Luffy didn't seem to notice.

"I'm chasing after the legs! Someone go roast the dragon for lunch!"

The group could only stare at their captain's one track way of thinking.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it if seemed boring! The next chapter will be better but I didn't really have time to write this story as I was sick all week long, plus I now have a killer cough.**

 **I had to catch up on homework and tests that I missed and it was terrible! Anyway, now that Happy found Leonie, the next chapter will be about what he did while Natsu and Lucy were captured by the marines.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: How Many Years Have Passed?

Leonie listened to Happy, who was telling her about how Natsu and Lucy were fighting marines when he left them. He also told her about how they met Doctor Sal and an Ex-marine named Reva Waters.

While she listened, she could see her captain running in the background, chasing after a certain pair of legs.

She sighed, thinking back to all those years ago. Now that she thought about it, how long has it been?

 _A young Sorin woke up to the pounding of her bedroom door. Then she heard yells and shrieks. Sorin could only shake her head. What had Natsu gotten himself into this time?_

 _That was when her door burst open and a young Natsu burst in, screaming about vengeance on Gildarts and how Sorin had to help him. Of course, he wasn't supposed to be in Fairy Hills, the dormitory for girls. While Sorin screamed for Natsu to get out, it was Erza who dragged him out and threw him out of the nearest window._

 _After Sorin dressed, she healed Natsu with her wind magic. Right after he was feeling better, Natsu ran back to the guild hall to "defeat" Gildarts, leaving Sorin to walk there alone. Thankfully, Lisanna joined her soon after._

 _They were always good friends and they kept each other sane through every Natsu related incident. As Lisanna left Sorin to play with Happy, Sorin found herself inside the Master's office. She immediately began to dig through files, searching through books for some piece of information._

 _When she found what she needed, she ran through the back door, hoping that no one would notice her. She got to her room and began to copy down notes and pin them down onto her floor. Then she covered the floor with a large rug. If anyone saw the multiple notes stolen from master's office, the sketches of magic circles, and information stolen from the Magic Council through her years as a hired messenger, they would start to question what she was trying to do._

 _Magic circles were commonly created by Dark Mages to summon monsters. If she could create a magic circle, then she may be able to go back home._

 _To the warm home that she's always known._

 _To the bright, blue sea and the open arms of her mother._

 _And to her childhood friend's wide smile._

 _But when she tried to imagine it all, all she saw was the guild hall and the echoing laughter of her guildmates. She saw the open arms of the master and the bright smile of her friends, her teammates,... and her family._

 _That one question that she could never answer. No acquired knowledge would help her answer it and books didn't help at all._

 _Did she even want to return?_

 _Suddenly, Natsu's head popped inside her room through her window, freaking her out._

 _He laughed. "Where were you? I didn't see you at the guild!"_

 _She smiled at him. "Well I just didn't want to see my teammate get beaten up by Gildarts."_

 _Natsu gave her a soured expression. "What makes you think that I lost?"_

 _"If you did win, you would have burst through my door yelling about how you finally beat Gildarts. Then you would have said that your next goal was Laxus. After that would probably be the master himself."_

 _He grinned a toothy grin. "You really think so? If I could defeat Gildarts, I think that I'll fight Laxus and the master at the same time!"_

 _"Aye Sir!"_

 _Natsu turned his head and spotted his flying pal, a blue cat that came from a dragon's egg._

 _"Hey Natsu, why are you clinging to the wall outside the girl's dormitories?"_

 _Sorin tilted her head, finally remembering that she had her room on the second floor. "Natsu, did you climb up here?"_

 _"Yeah, so what?"_

 _"DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed as she chucked a book towards his face._

 _He let go, gripping his face in agony... and letting go meant that he let go of whatever he saw holding to stay up. So he fell down, screaming._

 _But it was Sorin who saved him. She trusted her hand out the window, generating a magic circle on the ground that produced a strong wind, sending him high into the air, giving Happy enough time to catch him. Happy landed him safely on the ground and Sorin peaked her head out of the window._

 _"Sorry Natsu. Can I have my book back?"_

 _He went into one of his angry moments. "WHY WOULD I?"_

 _She just stared at him blankly until he sighed. "Fine, but if you want your book, then why did you throw it at me?"_

 _"Because."_

 _"Because why?"_

 _"Just cause."_

 _He screamed in frustration. "All this is messing with my head!"_

 _"Maybe that's why I threw you the book."_

 _"What?"_

 _"If I hit you with the book, maybe you may have gotten smarter, but I can tell that it didn't work."_

 _Happy laughed. "She just burned you Natsu!"_

 _Sorin and Happy high-fived and Sorin smiled. "Do you want a glass of water to cool down that burn Natsu?"_

 _"That's not fair! You're all ganging up on me!"_

 _"Natsu. Where you climbing the girl's dormitories just now?" asked a cold, familiar voice._

 _Natsu quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice. He shaked in pure terror. "Uh... hi Erza."_

 _She banged him in the head and simply walked away. Sorin laughed aloud and Natsu clutched his head in pain. That was when Sorin suddenly stopped laughed, her face turning serious._

 _"Hey Natsu."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"If I were to leave forever, what would you do?"_

 _"I would go with you. I mean, we are partners after all and I wouldn't be much of a partner if I left you to do who knows what."_

 _She smiled softly. "I guess you're right."_

 _"Why'd you ask me? You're not really planning on leaving are you?"_

 _"Don't know yet. Give me a reason to."_

 _"Do I really need to? I bet that you already got plenty."_

 _She grinned, glancing at the Guild Hall that was not too far away. "You're right. I don't need a reason, since I already got plenty."_

 _Right then and there, Sorin decided that she would stay in Fairy Tail for the rest of her life. But fate is a cruel thing and as things turned out, it didn't work as she had planned it to._

But now, fate has given her another choice. Go back to a world of magic... or stay in a world of pirates.

* * *

 **Many apologies for not updating last week! I was so busy and I was still recovering from my cough. (the remnants of my cold from a week ago) What makes it worse is that I STILL have that cough!**

 **Anyway, back on topic. Now you know that it wasn't Sorin's idea of going back to the world of One Piece, but now she'll have to choose if she wants to go back to Magnolia with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.**

 **Just so you know, I plan on skimming through Punk Hazard and going straight to the Dressrosa Arc, so if you have certain battles in mind, send me a PM and I'll see if I can incorporate it into the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Let's Talk About Doctor Sal

The silence between Natsu and Doctor Sal was almost like a thick cement wall.

Natsu, who was still getting over the shock that Lucy's life was in danger, was trying to desperately burn away the jail cell bars. Doctor Sal could only shake her head.

"It's not going to work. Those bars are as hard as diamond. You can't melt diamond."

Natsu's flames burned higher. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Why try if you know that it won't work? Why even hope that you might be able to escape? Even if we get out of this prison, there's no way that we can get off the ship. It's in the middle of the ocean."

He turned to grin at her. "Cause Lucy's my friend!"

Doctor Sal paused slightly. "But she's just that. She is _just_ your friend, not your family."

"Friends have each other's backs." replied Natsu, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"My friend didn't have my back and look where it got me." mumbled the doctor.

Natsu tilted his head. "What'd you mean by that?"

She let out a deep breath, as if she was holding it in for a long time- and perhaps she was. "I was little and a bit naive. I thought that the world was all fun and games and that people don't die. My island was never attacked by pirates and the people I met were always nice. I had a little brother, his name was Quinn, and he loved to play near the ocean.

"Sometimes, I think that he might want to go out into the world and become a man of the seas... but who knows?"

He gave her a questioning look. "Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

Doctor Sal scowled. "If you know how to talk to the dead, then be my guest."

She sighed. "He's dead, killed by some pirates."

An uncomfortable silence wedged between them. It was broken when a Marine entered with a clip board.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Natsu Dragneel."

The Marine turned to face Doctor Sal, who merely adverted her eyes.

"Isabella Saral." she stated.

While the Marine left, Natsu stared at Doctor Sal.

"I thought that your name was Izzy Sal."

She didn't even look at him. "It's simply a nickname. Isabella Saral is a mouthful and I would prefer it if no one knew my true name, for personal reasons, of course."

"What's the reason?" questioned Natsu, obviously not getting the silent hint that Doctor Sal didn't want to talk about it.

"Well..." trailed the doctor. "Tell me about your connections with Golden Arrow and I'll tell you why. Think of it as a trade."

He grinned. "That's easy. She used to be my teammate and my friend. We're family. Your turn."

She sighed, staring at the ceiling above. "How do I say this?" She paused for a bit before replying to Natsu.

"I'm supposed to be dead."

* * *

 **With Happy and the Straw Hats-**

It was common knowledge that if you dive into a lake and come out during a snowstorm, the water on you would freeze and you would regret diving into the water in the first place.

But it couldn't be helped, since the boat tipped over.

The Straw Hat group was in the middle of the lake, a land of volcanos behind them and a land of ice in front of them.

At the moment, they were eyeing the enemies who had legs of animals... and some warm coats. Happy flew above them.

"I'll take the fourth guy from the right."

"Alright! I'll take the guy next to him."

"I'll take that one. The girl at the far left."

"Then I'll take the third guy from the really big guy. You know, the one with that long white coat and hood."

They all began to laugh maniacally while Happy gave them a rather concerned look.

"Their clothes look warm!" said all four of them in unison.

Usopp shivered. "All right... flease ket me one, too!" (All right... please get me one too!)

While their attacks began and chaos appeared, Happy had only one thought.

 _Sorin looks so happy with these people._

* * *

 **With Lucy, Reva, Irwin, and Law-**

When Reva's story ended, Lucy and Irwin were practically in tears due to the fact that Reva and Leonie were so close. Law's face was a different story though and Reva glared at him.

"Why are there Marines behind you?"

Lucy and Irwin looked up, only to see a crowd of Marines there.

Reva looked at Law as she stood up, resuming her stoney attitude from before. "What did you do?"

Law's face was impassive. "They're not supposed to be on this island."

"Well you aren't supposed to be on this island either! That didn't mean that you had to kill that vice admiral!"

Irwin's eyes widened as he finally noticed a body lying on the ground. A bulking figure with white hair.

He turned to look at them with accusing eyes. "I only partnered up with you because of my selfish reasons... but I thought that you were all okay. I thought that pirates weren't that bad!" He jabbed a finger towards the marines. "I won't let you get away with killing my boss, even if I'm a chore boy! I at least have some respect!"

Lucy had to hold him back from attacking Law. Reva ignored them and continued to glare at Law. "Explain, right now!"

That was when they saw a group of people riding on a large giant with an alligator's hind legs. Lucy saw that one of them was Happy, and the person he was with looked like an older version of Sorin.

Reva's anger subsided as she caught sight of her friend, Law glared at the new arrivals, as if they weren't supposed to be here, and Irwin tried to run away because only an idiot wouldn't know about the infamous pirate, Monkey D. Luffy.

Leonie smiled, waving her hand. "Hey, long time no see, Reva!"

Reva could only nod. "Y- yeah."

* * *

 **And the plot thickens! To refresh your mind about Natsu and Doctor Sal, go to Chapter 8 and 11. Lucy's group will be Chapters 10-12 and the Straw Hat's group, along with Happy and Leonie, will be Chapter 13!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: When a Marine Joined a Pirate Crew

In the Past-

She sat at the docks, dangling her feet into the water. Her flip flops had been placed neatly beside her. They were brown, just like the thin jacket that hanged off her shoulders. The girl wore a white tank top, thin gold bracelets, and a pair of jean shorts, considering that it was hot that day.

Though she looked like any other girl, in the end, she wasn't. She was a spy, sent to infiltrate a pirate group that had the potential to shake the whole world.

 _The Straw Hats._

The first course of action was to befriend the sole female member of the group; a girl named Nami.

 _Don't get attached._

The girl, whose name was Leonie Serev, was a marine on a mission. They said that she was the 'perfect soldier for the job', but she knew that she was just expendable. Everyone knew that but they just didn't say it aloud.

They gave her vague details about the crew. Apparently, their captain was a 'rubber man' and one of their crewmates was a former pirate hunter. Their group consisted of five people, one of them having a ridiculously long nose and the other with a swirly eyebrow.

Should be easy to spot, considering that they had some _very_ noticeable features.

Leonie stood up, slipped on her flip flops, and made her way towards the center of the town.

Loguetown was a busy place and it was crowded with people, but it was easy enough to find an upset shop owner and an orange haired pirate.

"Well thanks for letting me try all those nice clothes. I'll be leaving now."

"Miss! Out of all those clothes that you bought, there should have been at least one clothing that you liked!"

The girl waved as she walked away. "Sorry, but no. I gotta go okay?"

 _Target Acquired._

"Miss, I was wondering if you could help me find the town square. You see, I'm new to this place and I don't really know where I'm going."

The girl looked up in surprise. "Sorry, but I'm not from this village so I probably won't be of much use."

Leonie smiled. "That's fine. I really just need a friend to talk with. Traveling alone gets pretty boring ya know?" She held out her hand. "I'm Leonie. What's your name?"

"Nami."

The two of them began to walk through the streets, talking about many things.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Leonie.

"I'm a navigator for a ship. What are you?"

"Free-lancer, I guess. I'm just going from island to island in search of adventure. I don't really know what I'm going to do with my life."

Leonie and Nami found themselves near the execution platform. Nami paused for a bit. "Something feels wrong with the air. I think that it might rain."

"Nami-swan!"

Leonie and Nami turned abruptly towards the voice that belonged to a certain curly eyebrowed cook.

"Oh Sanji, Usopp too."

The long nosed sniper nodded as he helped Sanji carry a fish.

"The air feels weird." noted a swordsman, who magically appeared next to the group.

Leonie internally smirked. _Most of the Straw hats are here. Now I only need the captain._

"Pirates are here! Run for your lives!" People ran away and mass panic ensued. Leonie found herself pausing. "Pirates? Where?" _After all, she needed to keep up the act of a simple traveler._

"Did you hear? Buggy the Clown and Iron Mace Alvida are going to execute Straw Hat!"

"He's going to be executed?" exclaimed Usopp.

Nami scowled. "That idiot. What did he get himself into this time?"

Zoro nodded. "Let's go."

Sanji dropped the fish in Usopp's arm and quickly followed after Zoro. While Usopp struggled with the fish, Leonie faked a confused look towards Nami. "Why are they running _towards_ the execution platform? Wouldn't the reasonable thing to do is to run _away_ from it?"

Nami paused for a bit before coming clean. "Actually, we're a part of the Straw Hat Pirates. They're going to save our captain."

While Nami prepared for Leonie to scream insults and run away with her life, she was surprised to see that Leonie didn't do that. "So your pirates. That's interesting." Leonie flashed a smile towards Nami. "Mind if I tag along on this rescue trip?" Without waiting for a reply, Leonie ran after Sanji and Zoro. Usopp gave Nami a surprised look. "Who's that?" Nami sighed. "Her name's Leonie and for some weird reason, she reminds me of our idiot captain. They're both recklessly impulsive."

* * *

When Leonie caught up with Sanji and Zoro, she waved energetically at them. "Name's Leonie. I want to help you save your captain. What's his name again?"

Before Sanji or Zoro could reply, they had already arrived at the square and Leonie caught sight of the captain that was going to be executed.

Zoro pointed towards him. "His name is-"

"Luffy..." interrupted Leonie. _It can't be Luffy. They both had that straw hat, she should have known._

 _It was back then. Her father had already left to become a pirate and her mother would sit there, telling her stories about fairies and wizards. There was also no shortage of princesses and princes. They met one day and a young Leonie announced him as her prince and calling it true love. Of course, she was so young that she didn't know what love felt like._

 _The boy flashed her a smile. "I'm not a prince, I'm a pirate!"_

 _Soon after meeting the boy, Leonie was pulled from a world of princes and princesses and was dragged into a world of open seas and adventure- all thanks to a certain straw hat wearing boy. He would tell her stories that he heard from Shanks, his mentor, and she would tell him stories that her father would send her through letters about his adventures as a pirate._

 _They promised to become pirates together. Not too soon after that, Leonie found a paper that had been rolled up into a bottle. The paper had a weird circle drawn on it and Leonie thought that it was beautiful. She carried it around with her everywhere._

 _One day, while she was scaling a cliff to reach a cave at the top, she tripped at fell towards the rugged rocks down below. Leonie knew that her mother told her to never climb the cliff, even if curiosity urged her to climb it in order to see what was inside the cave._

 _But curiosity pushed her too far._

 _As Leonie fell towards the rocks below, she felt the paper in her pocket warm up. She was suddenly surrounded by black darkness. Leonie woke up in a forest and she met a knight from the Magic Council. He told her that the Magic Council made sure that Magic Guilds were in line and that Dark Guilds were punished. While he continued to ramble, Leonie could only think of one thing._

 _Magic. I'm in a world of magic. Are there princesses and princes too? What about fairies?_

 _The man looked at her. "Oh yeah, what's your name?"_

 _She glanced at him. "Sorin. Sorin Lee-Vee."_

 _Where did she get that name from? Why from her real name._

 _Sorin Lee-Vee was an anagram of Leonie Serev._

 _She was always good at things like that._

* * *

 **And that's how Leonie met the Straw Hats! I haven't updated in about a month and I'm so sorry! Besides school work and band getting in the way, I also couldn't properly type since I sort of injured my right hand... that's just what happens when you accidentally get cut with a pair of scissors. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Doctor Sal's Past Troubles

 **With Natsu and Doctor Sal-**

Natsu gave Doctor Sal a look of astonishment. "You're dead?"

The doctor scowled and stared at him skeptically. "I said that I'm _supposed_ to be dead. I thought that it was pretty obvious that I was alive." For some reason, Natsu reminded her of someone who had unfortunately lost a couple of brain cells. But who was she to say, after all, she was only a doctor, not a person who studied Neuroscience.

"Anyways, the reason why I'm supposed to be dead is because I fell off a boat when I was young. I was presumed to have drowned and after finding myself on an island, I started studying the art of medicine. That was when I met Mr. Green, as I told you before."

 _The history of Doctor Sal, otherwise known as Isabella Saral-_

 _Dragged out of the raging waters, a young girl fell onto the wooden deck. At first, she couldn't hear what the sailors were telling her because water was clogging her ears. When she could finally hear again, she caught a man, waving his hands around, looking like a clown._

 _"You aren't deaf or anything, are you?"_

 _A woman next to him scowled. "If she was deaf, they she probably wouldn't be able to hear you. You can be a real idiot sometimes."_

 _"Come on Emi! We all know who's the real idiot."_

 _The woman gave the man a wary look. "Is it you?"_

 _The man pretended to look hurt. "Emi, you deeply wound me."_

 _The young sea ravaged girl laughed out loud, surprised by the sound of her own voice. It sounded strange and yet for some reason, she was conforted by it as if it was an old friend._

 _The woman, supposedly named Emi, bonked him on the head in a playful gesture. "Chev... you're the idiot alright. The girl's obviously not deaf. She's laughing because she heard you and your stupid voice."_

 _Chev, the male sailor, simply stuck out a hand towards the girl. "Name's Chev. What's yours?"_

 _The girl pondered the question for a while. It was supposed to be an easy one... that is if you knew the answer yourself._

 _"I- I don't know." she answered, hesitantly._

 _Emi crossed her arms over her chest. "Everyone has a name."_

 _The girl thought about it for a while. "Actually, I don't remember anything, like how I got in the water and where I'm from."_

 _Chev pondered the dilemma for a bit. "Hey Emi, is this like one of those cases where people forget who they are? Whatsit called... oh right! 'nesia!"_

 _"You mean Amnesia?"_

 _"That's what I said."_

 _"You forgot a whole syllable!"_

 _Chev threw his hands up in defeat. "I don't really know what a syllable means."_

 _Before Emi could pull Chev's ear and call him an idiot for the thousandth time in a row, Chev restarted the conversation with the small girl._

 _"Why don't I give you a name while you wait for your memories to return?"_

 _The girl nodded eagerly, spraying watery droplets onto the dry deck of the wooden boat. "I'd love that!"_

 _Chev placed his index finger on his head, thinking hard. "I know! What 'bout Isabellia Saral?"_

 _Her face turned sour. "That sounds like a princess. I'm not a princess."_

 _Emi grinned. "Well what do you want to be called?"_

 _"Anything but that!"  
_

 _Chev brightened up. "What about Isabella Saral?"_

 _The girl gave him an exasperated sigh. "You only dropped the letter I."_

 _"Still a different name. It's like Emely with an 'e' and Emily with an 'i'. Spelt different but sounds the same."_

 _The unnamed girl threw the idea around her head for a while. "Fine. You can call me Isabella Saral but I'll be going by Izzy Sal."_

 _He shook her hand like it was a formal business agreement. "Deal. You're now officially Isabella Saral, or how you like to be called, Izzy Sal. Good doing business with ya."_

 _Izzy nodded happily before a question arose in her mind. "Wait, where am I?"_

 _Emi glanced at her wrist, where a log pose sat idly. "I'd say about a couple miles from Mirth Island. We're in the West Blue."_

 _Emi smiled warmly. "I don't think that we've formally introduced ourselves. My name is Emilia Moreau. You can just call me Emi. This idiot next to me is Chevalier Liano, but he likes to be called Chev because it's shorter."_

 _Chev nodded like a energetic dog. "We're the Emperor Pirates!" Emi practically glared at him but Izzy quickly agreed. "You seem like pirates. At the first glance, you seem like fisherman, but you're too far from shore to be from a nearby island. Plus you're on a small ship with the black flag hanging off the mast."_

 _Chev grinned, obviously impressed. "Why don't you join us? We could use someone with keen eyes like yours."_

 _Izzy tilted her head. "Really? I can join?"_

 _Emi looked dejected. "Chev, we won't drag a little girl into the 'thug life'. She's too young."_

 _He simply shrugged. "Hey, it's a free world isn't it?"_

 _"Actually, it isn't. You know... the World Government and everything. Don't forget about the World Nobles." pointed out Emi._

 _"I know. Hate 'em with a passion." retorted Chev._

 _And that was what started her life as a member of the Emperor Pirates. Unfortunately, the ship that she soon called her home was attacked. At first, it was the navy, who shot cannonballs at them. While they managed to escape, they were soon attacked by a group of pirates who took advantage of their weakened state. After being robbed, the trio were left on the small ship with only the clothes on their backs._

 _Then a thunderstorm occurred and Izzy fell into the ocean unconscious, only to wake up on a bustling island that taught medicine. When she woke up, she saw the headlines of a newspaper. It read 'Two unidentified sailors found dead in the waters, Marines say cause of death was drowning'._

 _Izzy could only guess that the two unidentified sailors were Emi and Chev, though she didn't know for sure._ _In the end, she attended a medicine school and became known as Doctor Sal. Though she lived an entirely new life, she still harbored the hate of the past._

 _Doctor Sal hated the world, it was as simple as that._

* * *

 **I'm really excited because the next chapter will show Leonie and Reva's meeting, plus Lucy gets to met Leonie for the first time! On another note, I got a pen pal today and she's from the U.K.! I'm really surprised that I could finish this chapter today since I have to go to a ceremony in two hours and it takes one hour to get there!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Tearful Reunion and... where are Natsu and Doctor Sal?

After Doctor Sal finished her story, Natsu looked at her with a puzzled expression. "But I thought that you had a brother."

She nodded. "We weren't related by blood, but rather by a strong bond that was shared between us."

Before Doctor Sal could further elaborate, a marine entered the prisons but before he could say anything, a mini Den-Den Mushi rang inside the man's pocket and the marine pulled it out to pick it up.

"Where are you?" asked an unfamiliar voice, though it was probably another marine.

"What are you talking about? I should ask the same about you guys! We've been waiting on Raijin Island for forever. Where are you?"

"Punk Hazard... why are you all the way over there!?" screamed the marine on the other side of the Den-Den Mushi.

"I- I thought that we had to go to Raijin Island in order to capture Straw Hat Luffy."

"You idiot! Did you even get the message? Straw Hat Luffy went to Punk Hazard and we're missing half of our soldiers! Vice Admiral Smoker is unconscious!"

The marine in front of Doctor Sal and Natsu nearly dropped the Den-Den Mushi. "W-who did it?"

"That Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law!"

The marine's face paled. "But he's supposed to be on the Government's side!"

"I know. Anyways, just get here as fast as you can. I have a feeling that Straw Hat Luffy and Trafalgar Law are planning something together. Things are about to get real serious on Punk Hazard." And with that, the marine hung up, leaving the marine in their prison room stoic.

He glanced at them and pocketed the Den-Den Mushi, practically running out of the room while swearing under his breath. Doctor Sal smiled. "Looks like we're going to Punk Hazard, the current known location of Straw Hat Luffy. We seem to have incredibly good luck."

* * *

 **Back at Punk Hazard-**

Leonie smiled, waving her hand. "Hey, long time no see, Reva!"

Reva could only nod. "Y- yeah."

Leonie's smile faltered when she caught sight of the Surgeon of Death glaring daggers at the people behind her and a certain chore boy of the marines who had tears streaming down his face. She also saw Lucy, whose hand was on the boy's shoulder in order to prevent him from flinging himself at Law. A distinct pink mark was visible on her hand.

Luffy saw it too, since he broke out into a grin and laughed, pointing at Lucy's guild mark. "Hey Leonie! That girl has that same tattoo as you! Is that your friend?"

Leonie shook her head. "I don't know her actually." Raising up her voice a little bit, she called out to Lucy. "What's your name?"

Lucy looked startled a bit, too consumed in matching Leonie's image to the image in the picture. "M-my name is Lucy."

That was when a blue blur shot out from behind the Straw Hats and launched itself towards the blond. "LUCY!" She backed away slightly as Happy hugged her tightly. "Happy?"

The blue cat comically let out a flood of tears. "I ran away to get help but found a dragon and Sorin!"

"A dragon?"

"But it couldn't talk so it's not Natsu's dad!"

Luffy hopped around happily. "I got a pair of legs!" Usopp let his shoulders sag slightly, too tired to deal with his captain's antics.

Meanwhile, Robin nodded towards Lucy and Happy. "Leonie, do you know these people?"

"I know Happy, as you all know, but I don't know Lucy." Leonie paused a bit, thinking hard. "Ms. Lucy, do you by chance know someone named Natsu?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but we got separated when the marines got us. I don't know where they are currently."

"They?"

"Natsu's with Doctor Izzy Sal, someone we met back on an island."

Reva nodded. "Doctor Izzy Sal is a colleague of Mr. Green."

Leonie raised an eyebrow and sighed before mumbling under her breath about how she hated his guts. "That Mr. Green... I'm going to shove him where the light doesn't shine!"

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "You know Mr. Green?"

Reva's face made Lucy regret that she ever asked as Leonie went on a full blown rant. "I met him on an island once and the island was filled with disease, but you know Luffy... that idiot! Anyways, Chopper created a cure and also created something to cure motion sickness while he was at it. He's the best doctor that I know and I know a bunch. So Mr. Green stole the cures and became instantly famous and didn't even credit Chopper. Chopper says that it's okay since people are getting better because of the cure, but if someone steals from a friend of mine..." She grimaced slightly. "I won't ever forgive them, simple as that." Lucy seemed slightly confused, due to Leonie talking extremely fast and Reva only pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slightly.

Usopp nodded towards Leonie. "Oh yeah, I remember him. Once you found out about how he stole Chopper's work, you punched him in the face."

Inwardly, Lucy found herself wondering if all Fairy Tail members loved to fight.

Robin giggled, as if she could hear Lucy's thoughts and Luffy was happily running around with his new pair of legs, oblivious to the flames of fury radiating off of Leonie, his Strategist. Usopp paused for a second and Zoro glanced at him for a brief second. "Hey guys, isn't that... a marine?" said Usopp, who noticed the dead body behind the group that wore the cloak with the words "JUSTICE" sewn proudly on the back.

Robin nodded. "Perhaps he died through a stab wound." While Usopp gagged and yelled at her to not bring things up like that, Leonie clicked two and two together. "Hey Law." She asked, finally addressing the Surgeon of Death. "Did you just kill a Vice Admiral?"

Law glared at her while the marine chore boy clenched his fists. "That's Vice Admiral Smoker!" Tears streamed down his face and Lucy kept a hand on his shoulder, trying to prevent him from either running towards the fallen marine or attacking Law. Zoro gestured towards the group of marines coming to Smoker's aid and made a slight face at the appearance of Tashigi, the young marine who kept on trying to kill him.

Tashigi noticed the hole in Smoker's chest and gave Law a withering look of pure hatred. "I'll kill you!"

That was when Leonie held out her hand, letting her hand droop down and her gold bracelet fall towards her palm. The gold of the bracelet slowly morphed into a thin arrow that floated in the air directly above Leonie's hand. Lucy stared in shock at the action. Leonie only grinned. "I ate the Kizou-Kizou no Mi. I have the ability to change metal into any shape or form."

She grinned at Tashigi and her soldiers as the arrow wavered slightly in the air. "I'll show you why they call me Golden Arrow."

* * *

 **And Leonie makes her official appearance! If you want any flashbacks made or clarification, feel free to sent me a PM!**


End file.
